1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle end portion cleaning device for a machine tool, and in particular, relates to a spindle end portion cleaning device for cleaning a inside surface of a shank receiving portion having a taper bore formed at a tip portion of a spindle and a spindle tip surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In machine tools in the related art, the cleaning for removing contaminants or the like adhering on the inside surface of a shank receiving portion having a taper bore formed at a tip portion of a spindle, is performed by spraying air from a central bore of the spindle in which a tool installation and removal mechanism using a collet chuck or the like is placed and which axially communicates with the taper bore of the shank receiving portion.
In the above mentioned cleaning methods of the machine tools, contaminants adhering on the inside surface of a shank receiving portion having a taper bore are blown away by wind pressure in the state where the tool holder is removed from the shank receiving portion and the taper bore of the shank receiving portion becomes empty. However, since the cross sectional area of the taper bore of the shank receiving portion is large, it is difficult to get such a large wind velocity and a large wind pressure in the taper bore of the shank receiving portion, and accordingly, sure cleaning effects cannot be obtained.
Furthermore, in the above mentioned cleaning methods, the tip surface of the spindle cannot be sufficiently cleaned, and consequently, in case of using such a tool holder that a surface of a flange of the tool is closely joined to the tip surface of the spindle, the tip surface of the spindle may need to be cleaned by hand and automatic operation of the machine tool may be obstructed.